1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an adjusting device for a rolling mill stand with which adjustable values of two roll housings of a role mill stand are corrected in one or both housing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In addition to conventional means for an adjusting correction of roll housings, such as stepped wedges, additional spindles, shim plates, all of which require an increased expenditure of labor and experimentations, there were proposals to provide in addition to adjusting gears for adjusting spindles of individual rolling mill stands, superimposed gears formed as planetary gears (DE 31 19 407A1 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,819,507) and associated with the primary adjusting gears. However, the provision of the auxiliary gears or devices is associated with increased expenses associated with provision of the auxiliary gears and the redesign of the stands themselves. The provision of the auxiliary gears is also associated with high maintenance costs.
A different adjusting device is disclosed in German Publication DE-AS 1 427 867 which includes an adjusting motor supported on or in the stand cross-beam, a planetary gear arranged beneath the cross-beam and the sun gear of which is connected with the drive shaft of the adjusting motor, and the planet gear carrier of which is connected with the adjusting spindle, which is screwed into the cross-beam, for joint rotation therewith. The planetary gear and the motor are arranged in a support frame which is vertically displaceable and is received in an upwardly open housing without a possibility of rotation relative thereto. The housing is arranged in the cross-beam, is secured therein, and has a through-bore for the adjusting spindle.
An object of the present invention is to provide an auxiliary adjusting device with a planetary gear but which would not require constructional changes in the rolling mill stand and would consist of a smaller number of components.